Succubus
See also Lady Bats In classical Western mythology, Succubus is a vampire-like demon who preys upon her victims through sex. The succubi in the Castlevania games, while they attack in sexually overt fashions, nonetheless behave more like typical vampires. However, they seem to be from a complete other breed, as Isaac refered to them as being a lower class Demon - the exact opposite of Vampires, who are the most powerful beings of the Darkness. Game-Specific Information Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Perhaps the most famous Succubus in the Castlevania series is the one in Symphony of the Night. Located in the Underground Caverns, she hides inside a false save point, where Alucard (the game's protagonist) is confronted by a flashback of the execution of his mother Lisa. However, presumably under orders from Dracula (who curiously neglects to inform her of who her target is - the succubus doesn't realize that Alucard is her lord's son until he defeats her), the Succubus takes Lisa's form and attempts to seduce Alucard to the side of evil by changing her final words to him into a condemnation of humanity. When Alucard exposes her, the demoness fights him, but is defeated, with Alucard himself declaring the succubus as a defiler: "...Death is too good for you... Death in the dream world will send your soul to wander for eternity, demon." The succubus begs for her life. but she is killed anyway. Harsh words, but as Dracula seems able to conjure her like from Chaos with ease during the final battle, and furthermore able to turn Annette into the Succubus-like Lesser Vampire in the Bad Ending of Dracula X Chronicles, indicating clearly that near-any woman might meet the same fate in his custody, he doubtless considers her expendable - making her defeat an even more bitter one. Significantly, the Succubus' death is the only one that the player does not see. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence She is located in the Ghostly Theater disguised as Sara, Leon's fiancee, and tries to kill him with a knife. She seems quite taken with Leon, finding him attractive and commenting that he would be even more so in misery. Leon defeats her, and it is through her dying words that Leon learns of the connection between Rinaldo and Walter. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The Succubus in this game appears as a completely naked woman with bat wings that attacks trying to suck Soma's energy. She will appear in the Top Floor and the Chaotic Realm. Her soul is an Enchant Soul that gives you the power to absorb enemy HP with every attack, and is one of the three souls that are necessary to unlock the True ending. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Succubus in this game appear in The Pinnacle. They take the form of Yoko Belnades, and when Soma passes them, they will kick him. Only by attacking Yoko's form will they turn into the actual Succubus. They also appear in The Abyss, but they don't take Yoko's form. Her soul is a Bullet Soul that gives you the ability to drink enemy blood to replenish your HP. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Succubus in this game appear in Castle Keep & Burnt Paradise. They behave exactly like their Dawn of Sorrow counterparts, save for an outfit change and voice acting. They, like their Lilith counterparts, will say something depending on which character you fight them with. If you're playing as Jonathan, she'll say "You impudent!", and if you're playing as Charlotte, she'll say "Filthy cow!" When defeated, she will sarcastically murmur "So lonely..." while fading in flower petals. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth The Succubus, or a creature resembling a succubus, returns in The Adventure ReBirth as a boss. She has the exact same voice effects as Maria Renard, and her main attacks are summoning rotating beams of purple energy and throwing long-lasing blue fireballs into the ground. The latter is signaled by the Succubus shouting "Yay!". In the UK version, she has the exact same voice as Carmilla from 'Judgment', including the line "Let's dance!". Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Succubi appear in chapter 2 and 6. Some succubi in chapter 2 are disguised as Yoko Belnades, which kick the player when the player goes near her, but no damage is sustained when the player makes contact compared to most of the monsters. Hitting the disguised succubi will reveal their true form. Succubi attack by rushing at the player and hitting him/her multiple times. Appearance Gallery Image:Artbook20.jpg|Succubus from Symphony of the Night Image:LCD SOTN Succubus.JPG|The Succubus may have taken Sypha's form in the LCD Symphony of the Night Image:Succubus cotm.gif|Succubus from Circle of the Moon Image:Succubusaos.gif|Succubus from Aria of Sorrow Image:Succubuslament.jpg|Succubus from Lament of Innocence Image:Dos sacub.jpg|Succubus from Dawn of Sorrow Image:Koma Succubus.JPG|Succubus in Koma comics Image:60804 blowup.jpg|NECA action figure of Succubus Image:Succubus from Portrait of Ruin.JPG|Succubus from Portrait of Ruin Image:Cod manga Alucard Cameo.JPG|Succubus from Curse of Darkness manga Image:Loi mobile manga Succubus clip.JPG|Succubus from Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Image:Pachi dracula 05 1024.jpg|Succubus from Pachislot game File:Pachislot2_Succubus_Card.jpg|Succubus from Akumajo Dracula Pachislot 2 Queen of Skulls - Succubus.JPG|Succubus in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Succubus-02.jpg|Original design for the Succubus boss in Castlevania Sympony of the Night Enemy Data Soul Data Trivia She is voiced by Alison Lester in Symphony of The Night, and Wendee Lee in Lament of Innocence. See Also * External Links * Succubus at Castlevania Fan Wiki References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Characters Category:Lament of Innocence Characters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Characters Category:Villains